


Maybe Its Fate

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I held myself back, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Viktuuri Fluff Bang, little bit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: When a vampire decides you're a perfect meal what do you do? According to Katsuki Yuuri, you bite back.When Yuuri, a hard-working college student from a sleepy town in Japan gets himself turned into a vampire. Most think that it is a terrible accident, but maybe it was fate's way of bringing a lonely vampire and a lost college student together.





	Maybe Its Fate

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is by the amazing MadBlanco! Please make sure to check out their other artwork and drop a like/comment!

Despite his heavy coat Yuuri still shivered as he walked back home from his study session at the library, he cursed to himself as he lost track of time and ended up leaving two hours after he originally planned. It was nearing midnight now and despite it being an active campus no one was in sight even as he walked down the main sidewalk, which was most likely due to the recent attacks on and near the campus. A message about an attack now seemed normal after the week-long string of assaults which all seemed to happen at night in ill-lit portions of the campus.

He stopped in a small ‘T’ section of the sidewalk he eyed the two different paths, one of which was well lit but it took an extra ten minutes to get home. The other one was dimly lit but cut his walk home almost in half, he fidgeted a bit as he decided what to do. On one hand, he risked getting attack and on the other one, he would have to walk home in the bitter cold some more. He knew he should take the lit path but the thought of getting home quicker as well into his bed seemed more appealing. Plus he thought to himself, all the attacks have been happening to women which he was not. Which also made his decision even easier, he turned and started his walk down the dimly lit path.

He was halfway down the path when he felt like something was off causing all of the hairs on his body to stand straight, he picked up his pace as he tried to reason with himself.

_“It's just your anxiety Yuuri,”_ he thought to himself, “You’re not the attackers type this is just your mind playing tricks on you.”

Still, that uneasiness grew until it forced him into a run as the feeling grew more and more, all of his senses were on high alert. He knew it was useless to reason with his mind as the sound of footsteps followed him. He could tell that they were gaining upon him causing him to pump his legs harder and harder, his legs burned and so did his lungs and despite all of this they were right at his heels.

He could see the end in sight the well-lit path that leads straight to his building which was coming more and more into view, that was until he was suddenly yanked away from the path. His back slammed against the cold brick of the building effectively knocking the air out of his lungs, that was the least of his worries however as his attacker pressed up against him.

He pushed and showed at his attacker who towered over him but it was no use, no matter how hard he shoved they didn’t budge whatsoever. In fact, it only drove them closer till they were chest to chest, his attacker was clearly a man and one that was grabbing his hands pinning them over his head.

The man chuckled as Yuuri caught his eyes which were an unnatural light shape of blue, “You almost outran me.” the man’s voice was a little breathless.

“Please don’t hurt me.” his voice was shaky and full of fear. His heart raced as the man grew closer to him so much so that his breath ghosted over his cheek, he struggled against the man's grip.

“Don’t fret my little dove, I won’t hurt you just a small pinch and then you’ll fall asleep.” the man moved to nose against his neck causing him to shake harder, he couldn’t breathe yet could at the same time. He grew colder with panic as his vision started to blur with tears which quickly slid down his face.

“I won’t hurt you, I promise you’ll wake up tomorrow confused but unharmed.” the man said before he started to mouth at his neck which sent shivers down his spine. Before he could get his next plea out to be let go the man opened his mouth wide and latched onto his neck, he was right about the pinch as he gasped with the slight pain. Then he felt warmth slowly flow through his body he was still scared yet he started to feel more at peace, but that was quickly replaced by fear once more as the man at his neck sucked. It was enough to snap him out causing him to realize that the man was definitely drinking his blood, he panicked once more as he searched for a way to get out. His arms were pinned tightly above his head and with his attempts to push the man away before proved to be futile, he knew he had one option.

As best as he could he bit the man back.

Blood quickly filled his mouth as he bit as hard as he could, the man screamed and quickly ripped his face and neck from him. He still had his hands pinned but it wasn’t as tight as before but even with the looser grip, he couldn’t pull his hands out. In fact, he was losing his strength altogether. The man began to curse as his body started to become weaker with every passing second, he was slowly lowered to the ground and into the man's lap.

“Okay, Okay,” the man was panicking which was the opposite of Yuuri, he knew he should be scared. However he just felt a warmth moving over him in waves, he watched as the man bit his fingers until the bled.

“I need you to drink as much as possible.” he was too tired now to really reply back to the man much less fight him when his bloodied fingers entered his mouth, he could feel the blood pooling in his mouth and slide down his throat. It mixed with the small pinch that accompanied the man at his throat once more.

He thought of his family as he drifted off to sleep he regretted not seeing them one last time even if it was through a video call, he regretted dying here and his dog never knowing that he would never be coming home again. He felt bad for Phichit as he knew that his roommate would find a way to blame himself for it. He wished that he could have some way to tell him it wasn’t his fault that it was his for not taking the long way home.

His eyes fluttered shut as he drifted off.

 

***

He weakly woke to being jostled lightly as he was lifted into strong arms, he recognized the path where he had been attacked but his time with a sleek black car that they were headed towards.

The next time was once again being moved but his time it was clearly towards a mansion between the glances he got as he fought to keep his eyes open, he could tell it was nicely lit with a nice landscape all around. His eyes opened slightly once more as they walked through the door, but he closed them as the light became too bright. He could hear the sounds of footsteps echoing throughout the house.

“Yakov.” he recognized the voice of the man who attacked him.

He heard a gasp, “What did you do, Vitya.” Yakov’s voice was deep and low which teetered between fear and anger.

“I-I didn’t mean to.” The man, Vitya’s voice shook along with the rest of his body. He didn’t hear the other man’s response as sleep overtook him once more, “Yakov, what do I do?”

When he finally woke up for sure he was laying on what he could dream was the softest bed in the world, he then noticed that his head was definitely in someone's lap and that someone was running their fingers through his hair.

“We need to get rid of him.” the fingers stilled in his hair before continuing again.

“Yakov-”

“Vitya do you not understand what you have done! He isn’t fully changed yet making it easy to get rid of him.”

He knew that they were talking about him but he didn’t care as the more he woke up the more thirsty he became, everything hurt and his throat burned for something. His stomach cramped as if he hadn’t eaten in days and his head pounded but with what sounded like a heartbeat, a slow one but one all the same.

“He didn’t ask for this, I won’t let you kill him.” Vitya hissed.

He felt distressed hover over his body in some sort of way almost like it wasn’t his emotion.

“He cannot be allowed to live, you know the rules and we can’t break them no matter what.” Yakov’s voice only grew louder and angrier and the feeling of distress grew with it as well. With everything that was happening, he let out a groan and curled his body inward looking for some sort of comfort.

“If you do not kill him I won’t protect you.” the sound of Yakov slamming the door caused him to groan once more as the sound made his head pound.

He cracked his eyes and even with the dim lighting it still hurt his head so much he felt his eyes well up and a sob tight in his throat, a hand gently covered his eyes causing him to close them once more.

“Shh moye solntse,” Vitya cooed, “Bite, it’ll be okay.” he felt Vitya’s wrist press against his lips and something in him knew that this is what he has been craving, he reached up and grasped the man's arm and pulled it closer to his face. Opening his mouth he lightly flicked his tongue against the smooth skin before he bit, blood filled his mouth and he moaned as relief filled his body at the sweet taste that danced across his tongue.

As he drank the fog around him started to clear the fear he felt at the man attacked him as well as the regret of not seeing his family again. He feels that fear comes back to him in the form of tears as they escaped through his closed eyes he sobbed against the wrist at his mouth, still drinking the man's blood. He knew that this wasn’t normal that something bad had happened and he would’ve thought it was a dream, if not for how vividly everything feels.

“Its okay Dorogoy you’re safe here, I’ll explain everything once you’re done.”

He knew that this is the man who attacked him and did this to him and he hates himself for it, but he feels better as the man shushes him softly and runs his fingers through his hair. The wound started to close and the sweet taste went with it and he chased it with his tongue, slowly he cleaned up the blood that he had missed.

When he went to bite once more Vitya moves his wrist away, “That's enough Dorogoy.” he turned to blink up at the man, he made eye contact with the sharp blue eyes that he met in the pathway. With a shaky hand he gently moved the mans short bangs, so that he can expose more of the man's face. He couldn’t deny that the first thing he thought was of how handsome he was, sharp lines and soft lips that smiled down at him.

“Hey you,” Vitya said as he gently pushed his hair back from his forehead, his eyes fluttered shut under the man's touch. He was exhausted from the long day he had and then with what had happened in the last few hours, he opened his eyes once more as the man chuckled.

“Do you want to talk now or sleep?”

He wanted to talk he wanted to know what happened, he wanted to curse and yell at the man who hurt him and did this to him. However, his body decided otherwise his eyes felt heavy and his body relaxed even further as the man slowly moved his hand up and down his side.

“Sleep Dorogoy. I’ll be here when you wake up, we can talk then."

 

***

He woke up with a jolt as he realized he didn’t recognize his surroundings, he had been sleeping on what he’d call the worlds softest bed. He touched the white sheets as he took in the rest of the room, it was a modern version 19th century decor even with some candles creating a soft warm light to the room. As he scanned the room he could see light peeking out behind the black curtains which he stumbled to, maybe if he could see the outside he would know where he was. He reached for the curtain his hand about to push it aside-

“Don’t!”

He jumped away from the curtains to face whoever had yelled at him his hand pushed the curtain away opening a small gap of sunlight to touch his skin, he screamed as he felt where the sunlight touch scorch his skin. He collapsed exposing himself more, he was too wrapped up in his pain that he didn’t notice hands dragging him away until he was safe from the sun. He groaned as he was hoisted into a bridal carry and gently laid back on the bed, everything felt like it was burning as he laid there.

“You’re going to be the death of me Dorogoy.”

He opened his eyes just in time for him to watch the man bite his wrist with his teeth and when he held it to Yuuri’s lips he shuddered away from it, even with it calling to him he couldn’t do it.

“Drink.”

A drop of blood landed on his cheek causing him to gasp, he wanted so badly to drink it yet he couldn’t. The idea didn’t repulse him like he knew that it should, and that scared him.

“Yuuri, I said **drink.** ”

He tried but he couldn’t fight the command that Vitya gave, he turned his face back and grabbed the man's wrist. Blood filled his mouth as he drank from Vitya’s wrist, it was sweet and exactly what he needed yet didn’t want. He felt wrong, disgusting. He was drinking someone’s blood and he loved the taste.

Where his body was burned began to cool making him sigh in relief against Vitya’s wrist, it took his mind off of what was going on. The wound closed under his lips breaking whatever spell was over him immediately he pushed away from the man until his back hit the headboard, the man didn’t even bat an eye. Instead, he watched as the man hopped off the bed and closed the curtains.

He curled up in a ball, waiting for what the man was going to do to him, _“If you don’t kill him I won’t protect you.”_ the conversation before filled his head. He doesn’t want to die but taking a look around the room there weren’t many exit points, glancing at Vitya he knew that he outmatched him in strength.

He was trapped.

“Yuuri?” Vitya’s voice brought him out of his thoughts he turned to where he thought Vitya was, only to jump when he found him right next to him. The man cocked his head to the side causing his bangs to flow in front of his eyes, reminding Yuuri that his attacker was quite handsome. Too bad, they met the way that they did.

“How do you know my name?”

“Oh yeah,” Vitya started patting his pockets, “I found your student ID in your backpack.” Vitya held out the ID to him, hesitantly he took it from the man's hand. His face stared back at him from the card which caused him to pocket the card fast.

“Wait,” he snapped his head up, “Where is my backpack?” if his backpack made it back with him maybe his phone did as well, his heart started beating fast but not in fear this time.

“Yeah I made sure to grab it in case you needed it,” Victor left his side to walk over to the dresser across from the bed, he bent down and picked up his bag, “I also found your phone and charged it.”

He handed both to Yuuri who snatched them up as soon as he could.

“I switched your phone off, I didn’t know the password and it kept going off and well, I didn’t want it to wake you up.”

He felt the blood drain from his face, “You did what! My roommate must be losing his mind and then you go and turn it off, why not text him that I was fine or- I don’t know something!” he started to panic, he shoved Vitya aside as he stood up to pace. He kept hitting the power button trying to make it wake up faster.

“Yuuri calm down.” Vitya was now clutching at his head, a pained expression that he did not see as the phone finally booted up showing an impressive amount of missed calls and texts. He typed in his password and hit Phichit’s contact, however before he could hit call his phone started to ring.

He answered it before it could ring for a third time, “Yuuri! Oh my god, where have you been? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Phichit was screaming down the phone which caused him to jerk the phone away from his ear however, he was relieved to hear his best friends voice.

“Yes, yes Phichit, calm down I’m okay.” he sighed in relief along with Phichit.

“What happened? Usually, you are the one hounding me for where I am, not the other way around.”

“I-ah,” he turned to Vitya who was now sitting on the bed looking a bit dazed, “I was studying at the library when I got a text from a kid from my class, they were doing a study group at his house,” He hoped that Phichit was buying his lie, his friend was very good at catching them, “and I ended up falling asleep. I woke up late for class and booked it there, you know I can’t miss a class.”

Phichit hummed in agreement.

“My phone died and I just now got it charged, a girl let me use her charger. Sorry, I didn’t reach out sooner, I swear I am fine and will be back later today.”

He was met with silence, he could tell Phichit wasn’t buying it. After all, it was so out of character for him to socialize this much, let alone ask someone for their charger. The panic started to rise in his throat again as he waited for Phichits reply, he startled a bit when he felt Vitya lightly grab his upper arm. As he looked down at the man he felt a blanket of calm fall over him, he took a small steady breath in and out.

“I won’t lie Yuuri, I’m calling your bluff but as long as you’re okay I won’t question it,” his shoulder relaxed, “Just text me next time you decided to have a one night stand.”

“Phichit!”

His friend laughed hard, “I’m just joking, when do you think you’ll be back?”

“I- think about eight? He looked back down to Vitya who shook his head, with his free hand he flashed the number ten, “Wait actually Phi, I think it’ll actually be about ten.”

“Okay, let me know in case anything comes up.”

“Thanks, Phi,” they said their goodbyes and after Yuuri ended the call and slumped down next to Vitya.

“Are you okay?”

“Um, what do you think?” he regretted the words almost immediately after he had said them. Vitya had actually been kind of nice to him and he also needed to keep on his good side, after all, Vitya could turn on him. _“If you don’t kill him, I won’t protect you.”_

He jerked his head up as Vitya started to laugh, “Forgive me, you’re probably a bit scared,” Vitya scooted back on the bed, “Where would you like me to begin?” Vitya smiled brightly at him as he sat criss-cross once he settled, which he had to admit made the man look innocent.

“What happened,” he swallowed and looked away and towards the curtain, he could barely make out the light behind them, “What did you do to me?” he shifted his eyes downward to the tops of his knees.

Vitya sighed, “I didn’t mean to do this to you Yuuri, please believe me when I say that.” he tensed up at Vitya’s words before he shifted to face the man.

“There’s no use in dancing around it, I’m a vampire and now you are as well.”

He stared at Vitya his mind blank, the words did not compute in his head yet he knew that it had to be true. He was attacked by a man who drank his blood, he drank the man's blood and he was burned by the sunlight, but that's not possible. Vampires don’t exist. He can’t be one, he isn’t one, they don’t exist.

“What.”

“I know that is a lot to take in-”

“A lot to take in!?” he cut Vitya off before he could listen, “You attacked me! Then brought me somewhere so I don’t know where I am and then you tell me you turned me into a monster! A fictional monster at that! This-This has to be a joke!” he ran his fingers through his hair roughly enough that it hurt.

“Yuuri,” Viya grabbed his forearms causing him to shiver, his hands were so cold. Too cold, _how did I not realize until now_?

“Yuuri please listen, I have never had to do this before so, please. This is new to me as well, just listen.”

He nodded, it would be best to hear Victor out after all.

“When we met in the ally way I meant it when I said I wasn’t going to hurt you, that it would be a pinch then it was over,” Vitya ran his hand through his hair as he dwelled on his words, “You ended up biting me back and when you did, you ended up drinking a bit of my blood. Like in all movies, lore and what not when you ingest vampire blood it turns you, like a disease, I guess you could say.”

He bit at his lip only to gasp as a sharp pain ran through his lip, instantly Vitya was at his side touching his lips. The gentle touch on his lips mixed with a soft concerned gaze of Vitya’s eyes sent a shiver down his spine, the man tsked before swiping his thumb across the wound. Which as Vitya pulled back didn’t hurt anymore.

“It looks like your fangs grew in, you’re lucky you must have slept through the transformation.” Vitya licked the small drop of blood off of his thumb.

“My what?” he trailed off as he watched as the man bared his teeth, frozen in place he watched two sharp teeth slide down his canines.

“Feel your own teeth Yuuri.”

He shook as he slowly raised a hand to his mouth all while he kept eye contact with Victor, his fingers brushed his chapped lips. A series of emotions gripped him as he felt it, a thin and very sharp tooth on the outside of his canines.

“This really isn’t a joke.” unexpected tears welled up in his eyes, Vitya wasn’t lying to him. _No prank could make me grow extra teeth, burn in direct sunlight and explain why I like the taste of Vitya’s blood_.

“I’d never lie to you Dorogoy,” Vitya’s shoulders slumped and his arms moved to relax in his lap.

“What now?” a hand fell limp in his lap as he wiped his tears away with his other hand.

“Well we either join my pack or we form our own,” he opened his mouth to question him but was silenced by Vitya shaking his head, “Until the mid-eighteen-hundreds vampires were hunted to the ends of the Earth, so as more of us came to be we inherited an instinct to pack bond. Chris turned me, who also turned a few others before me. So I ended up being added in, with that share of blood we all have an instinct to protect each other and Chris.”

He rubbed his lips together to stifle the questions he desperately wants to ask.

“Now that I have turned you, however, I can choose to leave with you and we form our own pack. You’re only loyal to me and would have to gain the level of loyalty to fully join my pack, though knowing everyone they’ve probably already accepted you in.”

“So I can’t harm you?” the question slipped out of his lips before he could think.

Vitya tipped his head and furrowed his brow, “No?” he paused for a moment before shooting back up, “Do you want to?”

Fear coursed through his veins but it wasn’t his own, it felt disembodied, “No Vitya I don’t, I was just asking a question.” As Vitya relaxed the feeling left his body.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit on edge right now.” Victor rubbed the back of his neck before he could speak though Vitya cut him off, “Wait why did you call me ‘Vitya’?”

“Isn’t that your name?”

“It's like a nickname, my real name is Victor but if you like.”

He nodded, “Victor,” he looked down at his lap causing him to miss the frown on Victor’s face, “Are you doing something to me?”

“Doing what?”

“It is stupid, but since I have woken up I have been feeling emotions… but they don’t feel like my own?” he sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

“Another thing we inherited since we formed in packs we also can send kind of emotions to others in the pack. The strongest is the pack leader to the vampire they choose, it's all a bit confusing and honestly still not completely understood by our kind.”

“So you can sense my emotions and I can sense yours?”

“Only strong emotions or ones we send to each other. So your panic on the phone, I felt that strongly and didn’t you feel calm when I held your arm?” He nodded and Victor continued, “That was me, that is what I was trying to feel.”

He plopped his face down into his hands and groaned, “This is a lot to take in.”

“I know,” he slightly tensed at the hand that gently ran through his hair before relaxing into it, “I should’ve just had Chris come and help me, but then again I did this to you.”

He felt his body sway a bit as he yawned, “More like I did this to myself.”

Victors hand stilled for a moment before he resumed, “Don’t blame yourself Dorogey, I was the one who did this not you.”

He lifted his head to meet Victor’s eyes, the man gently cupped the side of his face and something in him felt comforted. He knew that he should be scared, repulsed by Victor’s touch but he couldn’t help but feel safe around the man. He knew that this was his feelings and not one that Victor was projecting on to him, if anything maybe he was the one projecting as Victor as he heard the man yawn. He blinked his eyes open at the loss of Victor’s touch, he didn’t remember shutting his eyes.

“Since we are now allergic to the sun we instead sleep during the day and are awake during the night, even though you have slept for a while it looks like your body is now trying to adjust to your new sleep schedule .”

“That means it must be like two in the morning for you then?” which to Yuuri it seemed to feel that way now.

“Yeah I guess you’re right,” Victor laughed after he yawned again.

“You should sleep then.” without thinking he reached out and gently swiped Victor’s bangs from his face.

“No I have to make sure you get back to your dorm and I still have more to explain.” Victor blinked rapidly as he tried to keep himself awake.

Yuuri sighed at the vampire’s excuse, “I’ll set an alarm, you need to get some sleep.”

“Fine,” Victor smiled, “Only if you try to sleep as well, after all its only fair seeing as how you’re tired as well.”

“I’ll try,” he rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone, with a few clicks he had set an alarm for nine pm.

“Okay that sho- umgh.” he was cut off as he was suddenly picked up by Victor, the man moved fast as he stripped back the quilt with one hand. Before he could protest he was laid down in its spot, he watched as Victor moved to blow out a few candles before switching the light off plunging them into darkness.

He was shocked as he felt Victor crawl on top of him, his head laying on his chest, “Vic-”

“Shh just sleep Yuuri, unless you want me to leave?” he felt the man shift causing him to panic and grab his shoulders.

“No don’t leave.” he almost added ‘me’ to the end of that but quickly caught it, he relaxed as Victor relaxed into the cuddle once more.

“Sleep moye solntse,” Victor whispered before the man went lax in his arms, faint shallow breaths slipping from his lips. Yuuri gently ran his fingers through Victor’s hair, which was just as soft as it looked. Even in the darkness, he could see the silver of Victor’s hair, it reminded him of the stars he saw in his sleepy town of Hastesu.

He smiled at the situation at hand, last night he thought he was going to die and now he was sleeping with his attacker. It was funny how life flipped him a new one, as he drifted off to sleep to the calming sound of Victor breathing he thought of home and how he hopes to visit soon. Maybe he thinks to himself, he can show Victor the stars, that shine just like him.

 

***

He woke lightly to someone shaking his shoulder gently, he grumbled before turning over to get more sleep.

“Yuuri, you need to wake up,” Victor said as he shook his shoulder once more.

He mumbled something about five more minutes, and he thought that he was getting that as he started to drift off again. However he was startled out of his slumber by Victor throwing off the blanket and grabbing him, he grabbed on quickly to Victor's shoulders in fear of being dropped.

“Victor, what the-”

“Well you weren’t waking up, I figured this was the best way to do that.” Victor winked at him, which caused his face to heat up.

“I’m up so you can put me down now.” he looked away from Victor’s eyes hoping the undeniable blush would go away.

“Are you so sure?” Victor teased, “I can carry you all the way back to your dorm.”

“I doubt it, I weight too much,” Yuuri said.

“What no way,” Victor tossed him slightly causing him to squeak, “You’re as light as a feather.”

Yuuri sighed, “Just put me down, I can walk.” finally Victor set him down.

Victor turned a walked to the dresser as he spoke, “I hope you don’t mind but you’re going to have to borrow my clothes, or one of my pack members.” he started to rummage through his drawers.

“What do you mean?” he cocked his head to the side.

“During the turning process you got some blood get on to your clothes,” Yuuri looked down at his shirt, “and I don’t think it’ll look great to show up with blood on you.” he was right, his blue jeans had a few splotches of blood on it. His shirt was stained all around his collar with his right shoulder stained as well. He sighed, the shirt was a gift from his sister, Mari, before he left for college and it was one of his favorites.

“Don’t worry,” Victor stood in front of him with clothes in his hands, “Lilia knows how to get blood out of clothes, if not I’ll buy you some more.”

He smiled a bit as he took the clothes from Victor, “I’ll be in the hallway, you can leave your clothes on the bed.” Victor said before he left.

He took a deep breath in as he closed his eyes, letting it out he opened his eyes to look at the clothes in his hands. Victor had given him a black long-sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants, both were softer than anything he owned in his closet. He quickly dressed not wanting to keep Victor waiting, as he put on his shoes he had to roll up the pant legs as they would have dragged on the ground.

He grabbed his bag and headed out the door, Victor was leaning against the wall and looked up at him as he exited the room. The man darted his eyes down before rubbing at the back of his neck, which confused him. _Do I look dumb?_ the thought floated through his mind.

“Ah um,” Victor cleared his throat, “You ready?” the man pushed off the wall in favor of standing next to him.

“Yeah I think I got everything.” he nodded to Victor and let the man lead the way out of the house, or castle as he liked to put it. He lead him through multiple large halls with doors on both sides, even passing a sitting room with a piano in it. He noticed that there seemed to be no one around, while Victor talked about having a pack he would think if it required this big of a house. He would think they would have run into someone by now.

“One of my drivers will take us to campus and then you can show me to your dorm, sound good?” Victor turned to him as he lead them to the familiar doors from before, the man held the door open for him and he walked out onto the porch. Victor shut the door behind them and then laid a hand against the small of his back, he was ushed into a small black car with Victor sitting next to him in the back seat.

 

***

The campus was quiet as they walked towards Yuuri’s dorm, only a few students here and there with a few cars driving down the road.

“Yuuri?” Victor broke the silence between them, Yuuri hummed, “How do you feel?”

He cocked an eyebrow at Victor, “Fine, a bit tired but fine.”

“Good, you’ll let me know if you feel off right?”

He stopped walking, “What are you not saying?”

Victor came closer to him, “Sometimes when vampires a newly turned they get a bloodlust that can lead them to kill anyone in sight.” he said in a hushed voice.

“If you think I’m going to go on a rampage then why did you let me out?” Yuuri whispered back.

“I didn’t think you’d take no for an answer,” Victor said and he gently pushed him onward, he squinted at Victor but knew that he was right. He would have jumped out of the window if it meant coming back to his dorm.

This time he lead them the long way around that winded around the old oak trees on the campus, as they walked they stayed silent. Allowing him to think about the past few days? He doesn’t know what to truly make of time, he feels like he’s been turned inside out. He glanced at Victor who stared straight ahead, he wondered how he was going to explain who Victor was. Phichit has an uncanny way of seeing right through is lies, he couldn’t think of any excuse that wouldn’t lead Phichit to think Victor was a one night stand.

He had stared too long because Victor's eyes caught his and he winked at him with a smirk on his lips, instantly he felt his face heat up. He snapped his attention towards the path which was quickly making its end, he could see the tall tower of his dorm. The building was old and had been there since the school opened in the thirties even with remodel after remodel, the outside never changed.

“Victor,” the man hummed, “How long do vampires live?” the thought suddenly hit him, he knew the answer but he shoved that away instead hoping that it wasn’t it.

“We live forever, that is until another force either takes us or we do.”

He felt himself falter instep, he knew that would be the answer but it was too hard to accept. He was going to have to watch everyone he loves grow old and die all the while the will be stuck in his twenties, if Victor leaves then he’ll be all alone. The thought of spending eternity alone chilled him to the bone.

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Victor’s question broke through his thoughts

“Yeah of course I am.” His voice was higher than normal and he could feel that Victor wasn’t buying it hell, no one would have. He fast walked to the front of the building hoping Victor would just drop it, he grabbed his wallet out of his bag for his key. He swiped it causing the deadbolt to unlock with a thunk, he held the door out for Victor who muttered a ‘thank you’.

As he gathered his items into his bag he felt something calming wash over him in waves, he felt his shoulders and jaw relax. The anxiety he felt was leaving him and taking one look at Victor he knew that it was his doing, the man simply winked at him before letting Yuuri lead the way. He lead them to the elevator where he hit the button for his floor.

“How do I explain who you are to my roommate?” Yuuri said.

Victor placed his pointer finger against his lips as he hummed, “Just say I’m in one of your classes? How do you know he’ll even be there to answer the door?”

He was right, Phichit might be busy or even sleeping. He nodded at Victor deciding on going with Victor’s story. As the silence fell around them once more he was able to realize how calm he seemed to be, Victor must be projecting his feelings on to him again. Something that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to.

The doors opened and they walked out onto the floor, dorm rooms lined the walls that lead to the small social area at the middle. They took a right just before it and headed towards his room.

“I’m going to need to drop off supplies tonight,” Victor paused, “Unless you want to stay at the home tonight?”

He turned to Victor as they stopped at his door, once again he fished for his key, “Supplies?” he questioned.

“Blood, unless you want to go feral.”

“Oh,” he paused, “Yeah that thing.” he doesn't know how he’ll keep it from his roommate and Victor is right, he would be putting Phichit in harm's way as well. He couldn’t do that to him, he couldn’t live with himself if he hurt his best friend, “I can give you my card to drop them by if you want or, we can do what you think is safest.” he pulled his key out.

“It would be safer to be at the home, but-”

“Then we’ll do that.” he cut Victor off without realizing it, he unlocked the door and opened it. He didn’t call out that he was back like he normally would, instead stepping into the dorm. The living room was dark which was a good sign that Phichit had gone to bed, no hamsters insight meant that they had been put to bed.

Something shifted as they walked in all the air changed and all of the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he turned to Victor who looked about on edge as he was.

He heard shuffling down the small hallway, “Yuuri!” his roommate Phichit yelled, “I was wondering when you were going to-” his best friend stopped mid-step, his happy deminer changed in an instant, “Yuuri who’s this?”

“A classmate,” he turned to Victor to find him closer then he remembered, “he just wanted to walk me home.” he trailed off, the attention had turned from him to Victor.

“His name is Victor.” he tried to calm the tension between them, however, it didn’t work. He could feel it build in the air. Before he could question it he was suddenly yanked away from Victor. Phichit had grabbed his arm causing him to crash into the smaller man, Victor shouted at him something he couldn’t understand and then he was tired. More than tired it was like he was having the life sucked out of him, he grew dizzy fast and he felt as though he was underwater.

“You are not welcome here bloodsucker!” Phichit’s voice was distant, he felt his knees shake as he suddenly struggled to stand. “I won’t let you harm him!” If he wasn’t growing fainter by the second he would have laughed at the irony.

“Stop this, you’re the one hurting him,” Victor growled.

He didn’t hear Phichit’s response as his legs gave out and he dropped to the floor, when he hit the ground he gave in and let the darkness consume him.

 

***

His head pounded as he slowly stirred awake, he could hear Phichit talking with his voiced raised. As he started to wake up more he could tell he was laying on the couch, something was leaning against it.

“If you don’t believe me just as him when he wakes.” the thing leaning against the couch had to be Victor as his voice was the closest, that feeling came back to him again. Something told him that Victor wasn’t feeling right that something was wrong.

Victor must have sensed that he was awake as he felt his bangs being brushed away from his forehead, “Moye Solntse, how do you feel?”

He groaned, “My head hurts.”

“It’ll go away soon,” Victor whispered, he gently ran his fingers through his hair making him sigh.

“Then so will you.” Phichit’s voice was loud and hurt his head, and his tone rubbed Yuuri the wrong way. Victor’s hand paused for a moment but continued.

“I have already to you this I won’t be leaving,” Victor grumbled, he knew that if he opened his eyes he would find his best friend staring Victor down.

“What happened?” Yuuri broke the silence between the two, “You two started to fight and then suddenly I was weak.” he trailed off as he tried to remember what transpired. He could tell by the silence that the two of them were giving each other a look, trying to figure out how to tell him.

“I’m an Enchanter,” Phichit said, “When it walked in it set off my wards, all I did was fully activate them.”

“You’re what?” he tried to open his eyes but hissed when the overhead light hurt his head, there was a bit of shuffling as Victor moved away from him.

“I come from a long line of Enchanters, people who can cast spells onto objects or people. I was able to enchant wards around the room to protect us.” As Phichit spoke the light was turned off, alleviating his head from some of the pain.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Victor sitting next to him once more, “So that is what made me faint?” he looked at Victor’s hand resting between them. He looked up and met Victor’s eyes who smiled at him.

Phichit started to pace his brow furled, “I shouldn’t have,” Yuuri sighed contently as Victor ran his fingers through his hair once more, “I only set them up to keep blood-suckers out.” Phichit glared at Victor who matches the glare not even flinching.

“Funny you say that.” he trailed off not sure how to tell his best friend he was now one of the very things he wanted to keep out, hell he still doesn’t understand it himself.

“He wasn’t lying.” Phichit froze as he looked in horror at Yuuri.

“I-I don’t know what he told you but, I am one of them now.”

Tension filled the air as no one said anything, Phichit still looking at him like he was going to hurt him. He hated the look that Phichit was giving him, he feared that he would reject him. That he would make him leave and end their friendship, he has Victor now but he would be lost without his best friend.

Two years he has known and roomed with Phichit, cried on his shoulder after failed exams or dating. All of it meaningless for what he was now. His best friend rejecting him would hurt and even to the end of time he would never forget it.

“How?” Phichit whispered.

He turned his gaze to Victor who he decided was the one to tell the story, “I was hungry, so I went out to find someone. I ended up spotting Yuuri and tracked him down, I don’t know how he did it but he fought back against my charm. He ended up biting me back,” Victor chuckled, “He accidently turned himself.”

Phichit stumbled back and on to a chair, he put his face into his hands clearly trying to work out what he was hearing.

“My best friend is a blood-sucker.” Phichit chuckled to himself.

“I-it happened last night,” he strained to talk as he slowly started to sit up. Victor jumped up to assist him if he needed, his vision blurred as he sat upright.

“I’m turning you in.” he practically hissed at Victor, “You turned him without his consent.” Phichit stood and made his way to his phone off the counter.

Yuuri grabbed Victor’s arm as panic set in, he didn’t know what would happen to Victor and the thought of losing him set an ache in his chest, “Phichit don’t.” he said weakly. His chest started to tighten making it harder to talk.

“Phichit you can’t-” Victor tried to speak but was cut off.

“I can and I will! You turned my best friend into a-a monster, you have to pay for this.” Phichit started to shake.

“If you call this in they will kill us both!” Victor shouted, his own panic now prevalent.

“What-,” Yuuri’s voice was too quiet for the other two to hear.

“I’m eighty-four years old, if you turn me in the council will kill us both.”

“Then I will just hide him!” Phichit shouted.

The panic set in yet its overpowered by the most intense anger he’s ever felt, one minute he’s sitting down and the next he is pulling Victor behind him, “I will tear you to shreds before you can even think of hurting Victor.” he was unaware that he had hissed showing off his new fangs. The only thing he was aware of was the treat against Victor from Phichit.  
Phichit dropped his phone and it landed with a loud thud on the wood flooring, he stood frozen as Yuuri glared at him. Yuuri was on full alert ready to attack any second, his heartbeat pounded in his ears. It was slower and weaker than before but still there.

“Yuuri.” Victor whispered behind him, “Phichit won’t hurt me, right Phichit.”

“Yeah,” Phichits voice shook, “I won’t lay a hand on him.”

Yuuri started to relax as the threat against Victor was retracted yet, “You won’t tell on Victor.”

“I won’t.” Phichit started to relax.

Victor’s hands slowly touched his arms lightly gripping them, “Promise?”

“Yes Yuuri, I promise.” Phichit slowly bent down to grab his phone, “See, I won’t call them.” he showed Yuuri as he deleted the number.

The adrenalin left him completely drained he swayed lightly but was quickly caught by Victor, “Why don’t we sit down and talk.” Victor offered as he lowered Yuuri to sit next to him on the couch. Phichit took his original spot on the chair, he drew his knees up to his chest trying to make himself look smaller.

“Everything is fine Yuuri, lets all just calm down okay.” he felt the peace that Victor had sent to him before, he leaned into Victor as he slowly relaxed further.

“So,” Phichit’s voice cut through the silence, “Do you want to tell me why my best friend just hissed at me?”

Yuuri froze, “I hissed at you?”

“Like a cat.” Phichit teased, Yuuri covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to look at his friend.

“It’s quite normal to believe it or not for a vampire to defend another like Yuuri just did, though it usually is after close ties are formed.” Victor started off in the distance for a moment, lost in thought.

“So you turned my friend against me?” Phichit was giving Yuuri mental whiplash with his questions and actions.

“No,” Victor’s tone changed, “I can order Yuuri to do things but never anything like that. Don’t insult me, I am not the monster your kind likes to think I am.” Victor glared at Phichit who glared right back, tension started to rise again and Yuuri knew that he had to shut it down quick. Both of these men mean more than a lot to him, and he can’t stand to see them tear themselves apart over something so small.

“He’s not lying Phichit, you are still my best friend and I am not choosing one of you over the other,” he sent an equally scary glare to the two of them as he spoke, “You both mean a lot to me so cut it out.” The two men ducked their heads and mutter an apology.

Yuuri sighed, “Now that that is settled, what is this whole council thing and why would they kill us?” All eyes turned to Victor.

“It was created about three hundred years ago, vampires and other supernatural kind were waging war against each other. Magic casters and users fought the most with vampires both sides equally killing each other, hence things like the Salem Witch trials and the ones that plagued Europe,” Victor leaned back as he spoke.

“To end the bloodshed all sides gathered together and created a council to keep and enforce rules, this prevents any other mass killings or wars from breaking out. This council has a rule that a vampire must be two-hundred years old to change someone into a vampire, during the war it was common for vampires to change humans against their will. They would make them fight and then cast them aside, or use them as blood bags for the pack members they liked.”

“It was brutal and cruel, with this rule it stopped those who were recently changed from turning someone else and building an army of their own. As well as making sure there weren’t too many vampires running around, it's not good for part of our food source to disappear. This law is a big one to break, while the normal punishment is incarnation or paying a fine. This law is punishable by death.” Yuuri tried to calm his breathing as he listened, the damn panic was ebbing its way back into his mind.

“The vampire who turned the person and the new vampire are killed, this is to show people how serious they are about it. As well as to prevent it, even if the person consented or in our case accidentally turned they don’t care. It's still someone breaking the law in their eyes, Yakov one of the leaders in my pack is on their council. While he will won’t tell on us, if we get caught he won’t defend me.”

He doesn’t let Victor know that he knows and fears that Yakov will kill him, he thinks that would tip Victor over. He can see that Victor is affected by Yakov’s words and actions, he guesses that they are closer than he might be letting on. He watched as Victor looked everywhere except at him, _“Does he regret not killing me?”_ It would be easier for him to have killed him and move on, emotions were running and high at the time and maybe Victor felt like he had to keep him. _“He pitied me for what happened.”_ His anxiety started to consume him, cutting out Victor’s voice.

“Yuuri,” Victor stopped trying to explain when the panic from Yuuri filtered through to him, “Hey, what's wrong.” Victor tried to grab him but through his panicked haze, he shoved Victor away. The idea that Victor regretted him, pitied him and wished to rid of him consumed him. In the back of his mind he knew that Victor did not feel that way, he had stood up to Yakov and told him he was going to keep him. Yet it was the consuming doubt that pushed it away, all he could see is Victor ditching him once he couldn’t handle having him around anymore. Phichit no longer wanting to be his friend and leaving, his family can’t know and soon he’d have to stop seeing them. They will die and he will be left all alone and immortal forever.

_“I should just rid myself.”_ the voice of anxiety whispered to him, the thought scared him yet it seemed like the perfect solution.

“Hold him.” he opened his eyes to find a small hamster on his lap, the animal sniffs around before getting comfortable on his thigh. With shaky hands, he picked up the little guy who after a few pets melted into his hand, he laughed at the hampster and how cute he was.

With the panic going away he realized he had been crying, a few tears slid down his cheeks. His breathing was still rocky but was getting better and better by the minute, he curled inward and relaxed into the couch. He pets and held the small hamster not paying attention to his surroundings.

“Are you back with us?” Phichit was sitting on the coffee table across from him, when he looked up he noticed Victor was sitting next to him as well.

He shook his head, drained from his panic attack and stressful day. He looked down at the hampster, Pancake as he now recognized him. He had been the one to name him, with his white belly and light brown fur on the top he reminded him of a pancake. Phichit had loved the idea and jumped on it, he posted a photo of him and Pancake to his Instagram.

At the time Yuuri was a bit scared of Phichit, after moving from home and suddenly in a new place, he didn’t know what to expect. So when his roommate was excitable and loud, he worried that they wouldn’t get along. They, however, quickly bonded over a love for animals as well as both being new to America.

“Yuuri,” Victor snapped him out of his thoughts, “If you wanted to go with me we’d have to leave soon.” He sounded cautious and it worried him, he tried to feel calm to make Victor feel it to. The man smiled at him which he would take as a success.

“Go?” Phichit cut in, “Go where?” he looked between the two.

“I’m going back to Victor’s home,” he explained.

He felt guilty as a hurt look crossed over Phichits face, “Why can’t you stay here?”

“It will be easier to make sure he doesn’t go feral, while he could stay here he does pose a risk to you if I don’t make it back here in time with supplies,” Victor said.

“I’m sorry Phi, I don’t want to risk your safety,” he stood up and gently handed Pancake back to him, “I promise I’ll keep you updated and come by when I’m safe.”

Phichit started to protest but he cut him off, “I’ll go pack a bag.” he dodged further protests by quickly making his way into his room. He pulled out a small black bag from under his bed and started to mindlessly shove clothes into the bag, as he packed to started to feel that itch at the back of his throat. He started to get thirsty, the pounding of heartbeats filled his ears. One slow and one fast.

He zipped up his bag and flung it over his shoulder, “Victor we need to go.”

The older man took one look at him and nodded, he grabbed his hand pulling him towards the door. He knew that Victor could see that he was starting to lose it, he turned back to Phichit before he left.

“I promise I’ll call you.”

Phichit nodded as the door swung shut.

 

***

They had made it halfway to the car when he was hit with an uncontrollable thirst, he faltered and almost tripped. Victor easily caught him and hoisted him up in a piggy-back, if he was fully aware he would have been embarrassed. However right now all he cared about was how thirsty he was and how close Victor was, he could hear Victor’s heartbeat.

He felt himself lose control as he started to mouth at Victor’s neck.

“Not yet.” Victor warned him.

He didn’t listen as he continued, he scraped his fangs across where he wanted to bite.

“Yuuri **stop**.”

He retracted his fangs from Victor’s neck to instead just rest his face there, he could hear other people and their heartbeats but none of them sung to him like Victor’s. He didn’t fight back when he was gently put in a car, nor when he was picked up again and brought into the house.

“Just stay here for a second,” Victor placed him down in the same room, “I’m going to go grab some things.” He ushered Yuuri to sit on the bed before closing the door behind him as he left.

Yuuri laid back on the bed and curled up on his side, is throat now burned from the thirst. He knew that Victor would be back with blood but that wasn’t reassuring, it only made his hunger grow more. He started to claw at his neck seeking some sort of alleviation from the burning, it only made it worse.

The door opened and shot up, Victor was standing there with blood bags as he locked the door, “Try not to spill if you can.” Victor gave him three bags which barely landed into his lap before he snatched up the first one and bit into it. He drank it quickly draining each bag as fast as he could until the thirst began to dissipate.

Halfway through the last bag he felt himself become more grounded, he noticed Victor sat across from him with a blood bag of his own. He was drinking his slower than Yuuri as he kept an eye on him.

“Sorry.” he ducked his head away from Victor as he finished, he gathered the three plastic bags together in his hands.

“What for?” Victor asked.

“I tried to bite you.” he couldn’t look at Victor, shame and guilt pooled into his gut.

Victor chuckled, “Yuuri I’m not mad.”

“You aren’t?” He looked back up and met his eyes.

“No Yuuri, I did the same when I was first turned,” Victor smiled, “Even older vampires can get lost in blood lust.”

He nodded as Victor gestured for the bags in his hands, he handed them over and watched as Victor moved towards the door.

“I have to talk to someone, why don’t you get ready for bed.”

He opened the door to leave but stopped when Yuuri spoke, “Will you be back?” he trailed off, he felt like a bother with asking such a dumb question.

“Always, Moye Solntse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually would add a very detailed note at the end but I am so tired (Cat woke me up at like six and then the dog at like seven) so that's not really happening today. I hope you enjoy my fluff bang fic! I was worried about the idea but thought that well the fluff bang is supposed to be funny and fluffy so screw it why not.
> 
> This will have four updates over three weeks, sorry I couldn't post it all at once but this was a beast of a story that needed to be broken up and edited separately. I tried my best to find mistakes, forgive me if you found any! I'll try to go through and again and see if there are any!


End file.
